Le noir te va si bien
by Camus Deverseau
Summary: Les plus sensibles à la beauté des roses sont les plus blessés par leurs épines. Le noir va si bien à Aphrodite. cadeau de noël pour ma Darkie yaoi léger anciennement nommée "la mort amoureuse"
1. Resurection difficile

Nom de la fanfiction 

La mort amoureuse

**Chapitre :**

Résurrection douloureuse

**Couple **

DM/Aphrodite

**Disclamer**

Tous ces personnages appartiennent à notre vénéré maître Masami Kurumada

**Note de l'auteur :**

Ceci est le cadeau de Noël de Dark Polaris, j'avais parlé de cette fanfiction et je t'avais promis de l'écrire. Et bien la voici, préparez vos mouchoirs, je me suis prise au jeu et j'ai court-circuité mon clavier en pleurant dessus pendant que j'écrivais….. (c'est pour ça qu'il y avait beaucoup de fautes à corriger, ma pauvre béta-lectrice a faillit faire une dépression -.-)

LA MORT AMOUREUSE 

**Chapitre I: **_Résurrection douloureuse._

Il n'y avait plus rien autour de lui que de la souffrance et de la douleur. Tout son corps n'était qu'une blessure béante incapable de cicatriser, comme infectée. Ses cheveux bleu azur refusaient de cacher sa parfaite nudité, il était nu, offert à l'Hadès. Toute sa vie avait maintes fois défilé devant ses yeux sans qu'il puisse en changer un seul détail, comme s'il était spectateur d'un film horrible qu'on repasse en boucle encore et encore. Evidemment, maintenant il se rappelait de tout ce qu'il avait pu faire dans sa vie depuis sa naissance, mais ça ne lui servait pas à grand chose. Il l'avait vu déjà cinq fois, le film des vingt ans de sa vie. Cela voulait-il dire que cent ans c'étaient écoulés sur la terre? Il n'aurait su le dire, et à vrai dire cela ne l'intéressait pas. Il aurait pu revenir sous les ordres de l'empereur des morts, qui, charmé par sa beauté lui avait offert de vivre auprès de lui en le rendant immortellement jeune et beau. L'idée de figer sa beauté à jamais avait tout d'abord charmé le jeune homme mais il ne voulait pas rester pour l'éternité auprès d'un être, fusse-t-il un dieu, qu'il n'aimait pas de tout son cœur.

Pour avoir défendu Athéna il aurait du se retrouver à Elysion avec les autres, mais, ayant refusé de laisser l'empereur des morts s'assouvir près de lui pour l'éternité il était condamné à l'éternité en enfer. C'était injuste, il était mort en faisant son devoir et il en était châtié. D'un autre côté, Aphrodite préférait cette situation à celle à laquelle il avait échappé. Il n'aurait pas supporté de laisser son corps à ce dieu qui se serait certainement lassé de lui à la longue, même au bout de plusieurs siècles. Hadès aurait certainement touché, caressé son enveloppe charnelle sans le respect dû à l'être aimé. Le chevalier des poissons était vierge et son cœur réclamait la tendresse d'un autre qui l'aurait respecté et aimé plus que personne.

Et cette autre personne, son cœur l'avait déjà choisie pour lui. C'était un homme fort, imprévisible, pas forcément héritier de la beauté d'Apollon mais qui n'était pas non plus le dernier des mal montés. Cet homme car, oui, Aphrodite n'aimait pas les femmes comme la plupart des hommes les aiment. Il avait été élevé dans l'apprentissage de la chevalerie et de la galanterie que son maître lui avait enseignée. Il respectait les femmes à tel point que les toucher était pour lui un affront, un manque de respect. Désirer sexuellement une femme était devenue une chose impossible, elles étaient la perfection de l'être humain, les toucher revenait à leur ôter cette image de pureté et de beauté, les souiller. Il lui restait à désirer les hommes qui, malgré leur beauté, étaient moins nobles et qui, ne respectant pas grand chose, étaient moins respectables. Pendant qu'on parle de femmes, l'élu du cœur frêle d'Aphrodite était justement hétérosexuel, et il était justement le seul à ne pas prendre pour excuse l'androgynie du poisson pour lui proposer une nuit. Un hétéro mais aussi un débauché qui accumulait les conquêtes tous les soirs et un homme qui ne se fixait jamais plus d'une nuit avec la même femme.

Masque de mort. Un homme qu'on aurait décrit partout comme irrespectueux, cruel, tordu et fondamentalement méchant. Mais les apparences sont souvent trompeuses et Masque de mort s'en recouvrait sans cesse. Il cachait sa maladresse derrière sa méchanceté, sa tendresse derrière ses bougonnements, sa passion derrière sa brutalité. Les visages qu'il avait jadis accrochés aux murs de son temple étaient en fait un moyen de se punir lui-même en se mettant devant les yeux les crimes qu'il avait commis et qu'il regrettait amèrement.

Masque de mort, Death Mask, celui pour qui penchait un cœur serré de ne voir jamais ses sentiments réciproques. Et pourtant. La guerre d'Hadès avait eut bien des conséquences et entres autres, elle avait délié la langue de l'Italien qui avait prêté allégeance à Hadès afin de revoir le poisson et lui avouer que ses sentiments avaient toujours été réciproques, mais il avait fallu qu'ils meurent encore. Mais ils étaient morts dans le bon camp cette fois et ils espéraient tous deux pouvoir se retrouver et s'aimer à Elysion. Les dieux avaient vraiment le chic pour tout gâcher. Ils n'avaient pu partager qu'un simple baiser, rien d'autre, mais chaque fois que sa vie repassait devant ses yeux, Aphrodite attendait patiemment que ce baiser arrive pour sentir à nouveau les lèvres chaudes et douces du cancer sur les siennes. Cela ne durait que quelques secondes mais cela lui suffisait pour garder espoir de le revoir un jour, l'espoir de sortir des enfers pour retrouver la lumière et les bras de son futur amant s'ils se retrouvaient.

Il faisait noir. Totalement noir. Pas un rayon de lumière ne perçait, rien d'autre que la noirceur de la mort ne l'entourait. Et pourtant. Il lui semblait qu'on l'appelait. Aphrodite consentit à regarder autour de lui mais le paysage d'encre de chine et de bois d'ébène ne se transforma pas d'un seul trait. De toutes façons il n'y avait pas de trait qui puisse changer puisqu'il n'y avait pas de trait du tout. Il n'y avait rien. Mais la voix continuait de lui dire qu'il trouverait la lumière s'il se mettait en route pour la trouver. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était tombé en enfer, Aphrodite eut conscience qu'il était couché sur le ventre, sur ce qui ressemblait à un sol de pierre dallé. Il se releva et chercha sans trop savoir quoi. Il n'espérait rien de formidable, il avait juste envie de revoir la lumière du soleil. Peut être que les dieux allaient réviser son jugement, peut être son âme était-elle guidée vers le tribunal. Peut être qu'Hadès allait réitérer sa demande, si c'était le cas il serait de nouveau déçu car Aphrodite avait fermement décidé d'être fidèle même après la mort.

La lumière était à présent visible. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, le douzième gardien se mit à courir, courir à en perdre haleine, courir sans autre but qu'arriver à cette extrémité qui représentait la délivrance. La lueur semblait néanmoins s'éloigner de lui à mesure qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Il lui faudrait bientôt atteindre la vitesse de la lumière pour l'atteindre. Cette idée le désespéra, on ne pouvait pas utiliser son cosmos en Hadès. Et la lumière qui s'enfuyait et ce point lumineux qui rétrécissait n'allait pas tarder à disparaîtrait bientôt en le laissant au film de sa vie perdue. Il fallait qu'il la rejoigne comme il devait rejoindre Masque de mort.

A l'évocation de son tendre aimé son cosmos s'alluma autour de lui et ses jambes accélérèrent à une vitesse qui n'avait rien de naturelle. Et il voyait enfin la porte des mondes, il allait pouvoir sortir, il tendit la main et ses doigts effleurèrent une barrière invisible qui explosa en répandant toute sa lumière dans les enfers. Aphrodite ferma brièvement les yeux et attendit un choc brutal mais il ne se passa rien et il les rouvrit avec prudence. Il était toujours totalement nu, assis, les jambes repliées et ramenées sur son coté comme une sirène. Il était toujours nu mais personne n'était là. Où était-il? Plus en enfer ça c'était certain, mais où? Il regarda autour de lui, analysa ce qu'il voyait. Une chambre. SA chambre. Il était de retour sur terre, dans son temple, au sanctuaire. Et tous ces cosmos qui brillaient tellement dans les autres maisons, plus bas. Il était de retour, il avait ressuscité, il vivait à nouveau.

Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine, délivré d'un poids dont il n'avait jamais vraiment relevé la présence. Mais maintenant qu'il était parti, il se sentait bien. Sa poitrine se soulevait de nouveau à rythme régulier. L'air entrait dans ses poumons avec facilité, il n'avait plus l'impression d'étouffer. Son corps s'animait à nouveau. Il sentait l'extraordinaire douceur de ses draps de satin et de velours qu'il avait laissé en mourant face à Shun. Ces draps qu'il avait changé le matin même de sa mort. Rien n'avait changé. Son armure brillait avec l'éclat d'antan, elle lui appartenait de nouveau. Il bougea, se redressa, son corps ne lui faisait plus mal, il ne souffrait plus. Il posa un pied sur le carrelage froid, puis le second vint le rejoindre. Aphrodite ce maudit de ne pas avoir rangé ses chaussons. Il les trouva néanmoins dans la salle de bain, voisine de sa chambre, avec son peignoir molletonné et son pyjama bleu nuit. Il entra dans la douche et se laissa à l'émerveillement de la chaleur de l'eau qui coulait sur sa peau à fines gouttes. Il embua toute la salle de bain puis ressortit, lavé et soulagé et prit son peignoir pour se pelotonner dedans comme un enfant dans les bras de sa mère. Ses chaussons orange aux pieds, il quitta la salle d'eau et descendit à la cave. Tous ses habits étaient là. Toute sa garde robe affriolante, tous ces habits extravagants qu'ils mettaient en sortant le soir avec Shura et Masque de mort.

Il eut un tilt en évoquant son aimé et se dépêcha de s'habiller pour le rejoindre, bien qu'il ne sente pas son cosmos. Il n'était peut être juste pas réveillé. Il sortit en courant, il passa le temple du verseau et il s'arrêta un moment pour saluer son gardien. Celui-ci lui sourit gentiment et lui annonça qu'il avait ressuscité il y avait un mois déjà et qu'il avait fini par accepter de sortir avec Milo. Brave Milo qui l'avait dragué pendant sept ans sans jamais obtenir un seul regard. Aphrodite lui rendit un sourire rayonnant en le félicitant et lui dit qu'il descendait voir le gardien de la quatrième maison. A ces mots, Camus s'assombrit, mais, déjà reparti dans sa course, Aphrodite ne le vit pas et ne se retourna pas pour le noter. Le poisson, allègre, continuait de descendre les maisons pour arriver à celle du capricorne où Shura, son vieil ami, l'attendait.

- « Je savais que tu viendrais me voir. Est-ce que ça va? »

- « Ça n'a jamais été aussi bien. C'est merveilleux Shura! Nous sommes en vie! »

Le poisson dansait sur place et il serra le capricorne dans ses bras dans un élan de bonheur.

- « Je vais t'en apprendre une bonne! Je me suis mis avec Angelo pendant la guerre d'Hadès! Il disait ne pas m'aimer mais finalement son passage en Hadès lui a fait se rendre compte combien j'étais important à ses yeux... enfin c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. »

- « C'est bien. Je vous souhaite d'être heureux tous les deux. »

Mais son visage s'était déconfit. Et Aphrodite, qui sautait toujours sur place ne remarqua rien. Shura aimait le poisson depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il s'était lié d'amitié avec lui dès le début. Puis il y eut Masque de mort, il était jeune, il était sûr de lui, il était dynamique, il était puissant, il terrassait tous ses adversaires pendant les entraînements. Il se la jouait, passait sa main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient naturellement, il faisait des clins d'œil ravageur à tout le monde, filles comme garçons. Il avait 15 ans, tout juste, il venait de terminer son entraînement et il se faisait sa place dans le sanctuaire sans avoir à faire d'efforts. Et les filles, les apprenties surtout, en étaient amoureuses, et malheureusement, certains garçons qui avaient déjà des tendances homosexuelles aussi. Mais le jeune italien mettait un point d'honneur à n'offrir ses baisers sulfureux qu'aux filles. Et la seule « fille » qui lui résistait, qui prétendait qu'il n'était qu'un petit hâbleur méridional bon qu'à draguer la première pétasse venue, c'était Aphrodite. Cette petite impertinente semblait insensible à ses compliments et à ses sourires. Cela ne plaisait absolument pas au jeune Angelo, qui n'était pas encore Masque de mort à l'époque. Il avait un jour bloqué le chevalier des poissons contre un mur des arènes au beau milieu d'un entraînement et l'avait contraint à l'embrasser. Il y avait eut alors un grand éclat de rire et Aphrodite, rouge comme un feu de signalisation c'était alors enfuit vers son temple. Lorsque Masque de mort eut enfin compris qu'Aphrodite était un garçon il avait pris la honte de sa vie et était allé s'excuser au près du poisson. Aphrodite était tombé amoureux de lui par la suite parce qu'il admirait sa confiance en lui qui était presque commutative tellement il en débordait. Communicative car à son contact, le jeune Suédois en avait gagné. Il lui avait également transmit un peu de sa férocité au combat, ce qui n'était pas plus mal.

Puis Angelo était devenu Masque de Mort, le premier assassin du pope, juste après la disparition de Saga des gémeaux. Et Aphrodite avait suivi, et Shura aussi d'ailleurs. Avec Milo, ils étaient ceux qui partaient le plus souvent en mission d'élimination. Ils étaient les plus efficaces et le pope le leur rappelait souvent. Mais quand Masque de Mort avait révélé à Aphrodite que le Pope ce n'était plus Shion mais Saga lui-même, le gardien du douzième temple n'avait pas cherché à se défiler ou à se rebeller, il avait suivi le cancer sans hésitation. Shura avait alors compris qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à Angelo, malgré que ce dernier refusait les avances d'Aphrodite en prétendant être toujours hétérosexuel. Mais tout le monde au sanctuaire savait qu'il couchait souvent avec le scorpion et le capricorne.

Pour Shura, s'en était trop. Si Aphrodite ne voulait pas comprendre que Masque de mort ne le voulait pas par amour mais simplement pour se moquer de lui et bien Shura allait se charger de le lui faire comprendre. Il sourit une dernière fois à son ami alors que celui-ci descendait à nouveau les marches vers le temple du sagittaire. Le capricorne emprunta un souterrain qui menait directement et rapidement à la maison du cancer. Il sortit près du quatrième temple et alla frapper à la porte. Son gardien ouvrit presque immédiatement. Angelo, sur le pas de la porte, semblait avoir couru pour aller ouvrir et il était visiblement déçu de trouver Shura devant chez lui, il espérait que ce fut Aphrodite dont il avait senti le cosmos quelques minutes auparavant.

- « Bonjour Shura, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi? »

- « En effet. Je peux entrer? J'ai à te parler sérieusement du retour d'Aphrodite. »

- « Bien sur, fais comme chez toi, mais si tu pouvais te dépêcher, j'attends Aphrodite justement, on s'est mis ensemble la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, pendant la guerre d'Hadès. »

- « C'est justement de ça que je veux te parler. »

Le gardien du temple s'écarta de l'encadrement de la porte afin de laisser entrer son visiteur. Il était un peu surpris que Shura soit au courant de sa relation avec Aphrodite, mais peut être ce dernier le lui avait-il dit. Le chevalier du cancer fit signe de s'asseoir à son convive et s'assit dans un fauteuil face à celui qu'il avait pris. Le capricorne avait un air grave et gardait ses yeux fixés sur ses genoux. Il expliqua à l'amant de l'élu de son cœur que jamais il ne pourrait aimer le poisson comme il l'aimait lui-même, qu'il le ferait souffrir et qu'il n'avait pas sa place près d'une créature si frêle et si sensible qu'Aphrodite. Il parla longtemps et pas à un seul moment Angelo ne l'interrompit. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il releva les yeux vers le cancer.

- « Je t'en supplie, abandonne, ne le fais pas souffrir plus qu'il ne souffre en restant loin de toi. Tu ne sauras pas faire son bonheur, tu ne sais pas ce dont il a besoin, s'il te plait laisse-moi m'occuper de lui. »

- « Je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens mais c'est de moi qu'Aphrodite est amoureux et ce n'est pas en l'éloignant de moi que tu vas changer ça. Et sache que j'aime vraiment Aphrodite depuis le jour où il m'a résisté, je l'ai simplement nié parce que je ne voulais pas qu'on se moque de moi à cause de mon homosexualité. Mais j'ai compris à quel point je tenais à lui en le perdant. J'ai profondément regretté de ne l'avoir pas ré-embrassé depuis la première fois, et ça, au moment de mourir. Je saurais faire son bonheur, je ferai tout pour le faire, je veux qu'on soit heureux lui et moi et je vais te demander de t'effacer. Sur ce, je te demande aussi de me laisser, je prépare le déjeuner, j'ai l'intention de jouer le cuistot pour l'épater et s'il te trouve ici tu vas briser la magie. »

Comme pour donner suite à ces bonnes paroles, Angelo se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Shura le suivit et le regarda changer son simple t-shirt noir pour une chemise en soie blanche qu'il ouvrit jusqu'en dessous de ses pectoraux magnifiquement bien dessinés. Mais Shura n'avait pas encore abandonné la partie. Il frappa Angelo à la nuque, le tuant sur le coup en utilisant sa force de chevalier. Il le porta jusqu'à son lit et, se servant d'Excalibur, il lui trancha les veines au niveau des poignets. Le sang s'écoula sur les draps et sur la moquette. Il alla chercher un couteau qu'il ne toucha pas directement, il enroula une serviette autour pour ne pas laisser d'empreinte dessus, juste au cas où. Il trempa le couteau dans le sang d'Angelo, le lui mit dans la main, lui fit serrer le point puis le lâcha et l'arme tomba à terre. Il ressortit en laissant le corps tel qu'il était et repartit par le souterrain.

Pendant ce temps, Aphrodite descendait toujours les marches. Pensant à son amant qu'il allait enfin revoir. Il laissa ses souvenirs emplir sa tête. Un épisode de sa vie revenait sans cesse, sa résurrection sous Hadès, la déclaration enflammée d'Angelo et ce doux baiser qu'ils avaient pu partager. Il allait enfin pouvoir embrasser son amant autant qu'il le voudrait, sans restriction, personne ne pourrait plus le lui interdire. Milo lui souhaita bonne chance, Dohko rit de sa joie à l'évocation de leurs retrouvailles, Shaka déclara qu'il savait que cela arriverait, Aiolia soupira en déplorant les goûts d'Aphrodite en matière de mecs. Il était vrai que Masque de mort n'était pas un Apollon, mais tout de même, pensa Aphrodite, il est mignon quand il n'a pas décidé de tuer quelqu'un et qu'il arbore son sourire de tueur en série.

Aphrodite arriva enfin au temple du Cancer, il entra sans frapper et appelant son amour. La table était dressée de napperons blancs et rouges, des chandeliers étaient disposés un peu partout dans la pièce, pas encore allumés. Le temple sentait bon la bolognaise et la salle avait tous ses rideaux de fermés pour conserver une lumière tamisée extrêmement romantique. Angelo avait l'air de s'être donné beaucoup de mal pour faire tout ça, c'était si gentil de sa part. Aphrodite en avait les larmes aux yeux, mais peut être le prenait-il un peu au dépourvu puisque l'intéressé n'apparaissait toujours pas. Le poisson regarda dans la cuisine, personne, dans la salle de bain, personne non plus. Peut être alors était-il en train de se changer, il fallait vérifier.

Shaka était descendu voir Aiolia pour lui parler d'Aphrodite et de ce nouveau couple qui venait apparemment de se former lorsqu'un cri déchirant, mêlant terreur et désespoir résonna dans tout le sanctuaire. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, Shaka c'était télé porté près d'Aphrodite, dans la chambre de Masque de mort et Aiolia était arrivé à la vitesse de la lumière. Le poisson sanglotait dans leur bras lorsque Shura arriva à son tour avec Camus, Dohko et Milo.

- « An... Angelo.. Angelo.. »

C'était la seule chose que le douzième gardien arrivait à dire. Ses vêtements étaient tachés d'un liquide rouge qui était forcément du sang. Il se débattait pour retourner près du corps sans vie de son amant que Shaka était en train d'examiner. Aiolia tentait de le garder dans ses bras, l'empêchant de regarder l'amour de sa vie le quitter pour toujours. Shura n'eut pas de réaction, il resta juste là, sans bouger, comme choqué alors que Mü, Aldébaran et Saga arrivaient et aidait Aiolia à tenter de réconforter Aphrodite qui hurlait à présent le nom du cancer en pressant ses poings fermés contre ses tempes à s'en faire mal. Shura était plutôt fier de lui, ainsi, Aphrodite lui appartenait et plus personne ne le lui enlèverait. Il s'approcha de son ami et le prit dans ses bras en murmurant des mots rassurant et, doucement, ce dernier parut se détendre et pleura librement dans les bras du dixième gardien.

- « Il paraît évident qu'il s'est suicidé » déclara Shaka qui avait terminé de l'examiner « Mais pourquoi? Cela restera un mystère. »

Les pleurs d'Aphrodite redoublèrent de force.

- « Pourquoi?? Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça? » Arriva-t-il à articuler entre deux sanglots « il avait préparé tellement de choses pour mon retour... regardez.. Regardez le salon, la cuisine... pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a quitté? Pourquoi a-t-il décidé de me laisser seul ? Je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas fait ça lui-même.. Quelqu'un l'a tué! C'est la seule solution possible ! »

Les bras de Shura se crispèrent autour du petit tremblotant et secoué de sanglots de son ami. Il ne pouvait pas deviner que c'était lui le coupable mais il avait peur qu'il décide de mener l'enquête. Il essaya de dissimuler sa panique et murmura d'une voix qui tremblait.

- « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, personne ici n'aurait tué Angelo, il était d'une conduite exemplaire ces derniers temps. Il a peut-être eu peur, finalement, de finir par te faire du mal et il a trouvé une sortie lâche mais radicale. »

- « ANGELO N'EST PAS UN LACHE!!!! »

Shaka écarta Shura d'Aphrodite et serra le jeune homme désespéré contre lui.

- « Bien sur que non, Aphrodite, Masque de mort était quelqu'un de fort et de courageux.


	2. Les plus sensibles à la beauté des roses

**Nom de la fanfiction :**

La mort amoureuse

**Chapitre :**

Les plus sensibles à la beauté des roses

**Couples :**

DM/Aphrodite

**Dsiclamer :**

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Joyeux noël ma Darkie !! c'est ton cadeau que je t'avais promis pour ton noël bah il a plusieurs chapitres

**Chapitre II: **_Les plus sensibles à la beauté des roses …_

_La tête entre deux tempes grises_

_Et deux mâchoires bien serrées_

_Quand même élégant dans sa chemise _

_Un tantinet mal repassée_

Il faisait déjà nuit et Aphrodite était toujours debout face à une petite tombe dont la terre venait d'être apposée. Il faisait froid mais le jeune homme s'en moquait parfaitement. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rester près de l'homme qu'il aimait et qui l'avait quitté. Les autres étaient partis en posant leur main de façon amicale sur son épaule et il avait été assailli par les « sois fort, pour lui comme pour toi » quand l'enterrement avait finalement terminé son cours. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'il était parti pour de bon et qu'il ne le reverrait jamais. La déesse avait refusé de le ressusciter évidemment. Il ne lui restait plus personne pour prendre soin de lui sur cette terre et le chevalier des poissons pensait de plus en plus à rejoindre son amant six pieds sous terre. Il lisait et relisait l'épitaphe gravée par Shura à l'aide d'Excalibur. « Il aima, fut aimé et mourut .» « Fut aimé »... Aphrodite se disait que pour l'aimer pour de vrai il aurait dû rester près de lui plus longtemps. Il se laissa tomber à genoux et ses larmes qu'il croyait taries recommencèrent à rouler sur ses joues.

_Parce que le pauvre n'a plus personne_

_Ni en grenier ni en cuisine _

_Pour jouer l'amante et la bonne _

_D'une main douce et féminine_

Jamais de sa vie Aphrodite des poissons ne s'était habillé en noir, jugeant cette couleur trop sinistre et n'allant pas avec son teint clair naturel. Aujourd'hui, il portait un pantalon de toile noire avec une chemise à falbalas très élégante. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en une multitude de tresses remontés en chignon d'où s'échappait des rubans de satin noir et qui retenait en arrière un voile léger, orné de roses piranhas toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, qui tombait devant ses yeux remplis de gouttes d'eau salée. Finalement, ça lui allait bien, ou plutôt, ça allait bien avec son état d'esprit. Le poids qui l'avait quitté le matin même c'était abattu sur sa poitrine d'un seul coup comme pour mieux lui rappeller sa présence. Sa grande cape noire simplement posée sur ses épaules ne suffisait pas à le réchauffer mais il s'en moquait, il voulait juste rester là, à contempler la seule chose qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir. Décidément, les dieux leur en voulaient pour leur infliger de telles souffrances. Athéna apparut derrière lui, suivit de Shura.

_Il promène sa juste vingtaine_

_Avec l'honneur de n'être encore_

_Qu'un rescapé de cette peine_

_Que ne peut causer que la mort_

- « J'ai parlé à Hadès, Aphrodite, Masque de mort est à Elysion. Il ne souffrira plus et tu pourras le retrouver lorsque l'heure sera venue. En attendant, ne te fais pas de soucis, Thanatos veille sur lui. »

_Il promène son impuissance _

_De mari et justement libre_

_Obligé purger comme sentence _

_Une perpétuelle absence horrible_

Le poisson murmura un remerciement qu'il ne pensait pas. Il continua de pleurer sur la tombe de Masque de mort. La déesse s'en alla en les laissant tous les deux, le capricorne et le poisson. Le silence était lourd sur les deux hommes mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne trouvait la force de dire quoi que ce soit. Shura se sentait coupable d'infliger une telle douleur à Aphrodite mais c'était nécessaire s'il voulait l'avoir comme amant par la suite. Il ramasserait les morceaux de son cœur blessé et il les recollerait en le manipulant pour que ses sentiments se détournent de l'Italien et lui revienne. Le capricorne s'approcha doucement du poisson, toujours assis par terre, les bras croisés sur la tombe, le visage caché entre eux, il posa doucement ces mains sur ses épaules. Aphrodite eut un mouvement brusque pour lui faire lâcher prise, il se redressa en le regardant continuer de sangloter sur les restes du corps de son amant.

_Il s'en va la joue presque humide_

_Et joliment presque rasée _

_D'un pas apparement solide _

_Mais qu'on suppose ébranlé_

- « Aphrodite, il faut rentrer, tu vas attraper froid. Tu crois qu'il voudrait que tu tombes malade? Tu reviendras demain si tu veux. »

_Au petit café du village_

_Où se pressent à le consoler _

_Des tas d'agréable visages_

_Au large sourire dévoué_

A l'évocation de la volonté d'Angelo, le Suédois sembla réfléchir un peu. Il se redressa et leva la main au-dessus de la tombe. Des roses rouges, inoffensives, poussèrent sur la sépulture du cancer, formant les mots « ti amo » sur la terre trop noire qui recouvrait le cercueil en bois de chêne.

_Plus il déballe son histoire_

_Plus les demoiselles charmées _

_S'agglutinent, viennent s'asseoir_

_Au pied du grand déraciné_

Il jeta un dernier regard à son oeuvre mais il n'avait toujours pas l'intention de partir. Shura tenta une nouvelle fois de s'approcher de lui, il lui prit doucement la main. Une fois de plus Aphrodite eut un mouvement pour se défaire de lui. Il semblait en colère maintenant. Il pensait à l'homme qui avait bien pu commettre un acte aussi horrible, car il était sûr et certain à présent qu'il s'agissait d'un meurtre. Les suicidés n'avaient pas le droit à Elysion, ils n'avaient pas le droit au repos éternel du paradis, ils n'avaient pas le droit au bonheur de l'autre monde. C'est pour cette raison qu'en acceptant de mourir pour leur déesse, se jetant dans la mort, les chevaliers du zodiaque finissent toujours en enfer. Et si on trahit la déesse et qu'on ne se bat pas, c'est le même tarif.

_Qui comme généalogie_

_Ne semble compter qu'une branche_

_C'est le tombé de sa chérie_

_De sa défunte, de son ange._

Les chevaliers étaient de toute façon condamnés à l'enfer pour se dresser contre les dieux, quelle que soit leur allégeance. Ils n'avaient pas le droit au bonheur sur terre, il ne l'aurait pas dans l'autre vie. La vie était vraiment injuste, on lui retirait son amour, on lui arrachait le cœur, on lui broyait son bonheur simplement parce qu'il était chevalier. Shura regardait Aphrodite qui semblait sur le point de pleurer à nouveau. Il n'aurait jamais pensé piétiner son cœur à ce point, mais maintenant que le mal était fait, il n'y avait plus de façon de revenir en arrière, la seule chose qu'il avait à faire pour que son meurtre ne soit pas vain s'était de conquérir Aphrodite.

_Quoi de plus attrayant qu'un bon veuf_

_Pour qui une nouvelle vie commence?_

_Qui faute d'avoir un cœur neuf _

_A le cœur lavé par le silence_

Aphrodite aurait voulu revoir ne serait-ce qu'une fois le sourire bienveillant du cancer, et ses yeux pétillant de vivacité et de ce qu'on pouvait appeler de la vie. Il regardait ses roses qui continuaient de recouvrir la terre noire. Il aurait voulu une tombe de marbre, magnifique, comme son contenu, il aurait voulu que les autres chevaliers ne simulent pas leur peine pour faire semblant de comprendre sa douleur. Il n'avait rien eu de tout ce qu'il avait souhaité mis à part un cercueil en bonne et due forme. Masque de mort serait désormais le seul chevalier enterré autrement que les autres, jetés dans leur trou sans enveloppe de bois ni de pierre. Il y avait eu une cérémonie à peu près officielle, pas juste deux trois amis regroupés quelques minutes au bord d'un vide formé dans leur cœur.

_De celle qui dort la bouche close_

_Avec des secrets plein le cercueil _

_Et une douzaine de rouges roses _

_Qu'il lui a piqué dans l'orgueil_

Le poisson avait envie de mettre son poing dans la figure de Milo qui avait fait semblant de pleurer pour se moquer de lui, dans une imitation plus que lamentable de ses sanglots. Il avait envie de remercier Camus, qui lui avait envoyé le sien tellement fort qu'il en avait envoyé par terre le scorpion. Il avait envie de trucider Aiolia qui avait dit tout haut que Masque de mort ne méritait même pas d'être enterré. Il remercierait Shaka d'avoir déclaré retenir cette phrase pour la prononcer le jour de l'enterrement du Lion. Il voulait envoyer Kanon rejoindre Angelo pour avoir osé vouloir faire un discours récapitulant tous les méfaits du cancer et d'avoir intitulé ça « mille et une raisons d'être envoyé aux enfers ». Il avait remercié Saga d'avoir fait taire Kanon au moment même où il avait prononcé le titre de son discours, et d'avoir promis de rédiger la même chose pour le réciter lorsqu'il l'enverrait lui même nourrir les vers.

_Avant de fermer le couvercle_

_Devant la foule désolée_

_Qui semblait s'étouffer avec_

_Une sympathie démesurée_

La cérémonie avait été presque officielle. Mü s'était chargé de convaincre tout le monde de venir, Aldébaran de porter le corps du défunt à son cercueil, puis, le réceptacle de bois jusqu'à l'endroit où il reposerait pour toujours. Aiolia, Milo et Kanon s'étaient refusés à faire quoi que ce soit tandis que Shaka, Camus et Saga s'étaient occupés de préparer une soirée à la mémoire de leur compagnon d'armes. Dohko et Shion avaient cédé à la demande d'Aphrodite qui voulait absolument que l'enterrement soit fait dans les règles. Aphrodite avait préparé avec Shura le corps de leur ami pour son dernier repos. Il avait été difficile de trouver des habits convenables pour l'habiller, mais heureusement, le cancer avait conservé un costume très élégant, blanc cassé, qu'il avait caché dans une malle fermée d'un cadenas. Après l'avoir lavé, Aphrodite l'en avait revêtu, avait coiffé ses cheveux et l'avait maquillé pour que son teint cadavérique se voit moins.

_Quoi de plus attrayant qu'un beau mec_

_Soudain blanchi de tout soupçon_

_Les ex-époux on les respecte _

_Surtout en deuil et en veston._

Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce que (ressentait ?) Aphrodite et Aphrodite ne demandait pas à ce qu'on le comprenne. Il n'était pas allé à la soirée où les autres avaient levé leurs verres en souhaitant au poisson de se remettre vite. Il n'avait pas voulu voir certains lever leur verre en pensant un peu trop fort que le départ de son aimé n'était pas une grosse perte, ou du moins, pas pour tous. Il était plutôt content, s'il pouvait réellement l'être, de voir que personne n'avait eu le manque de tact de venir le chercher. Seul Shura, son ami, était revenu voir comment il allait.

_Et c'est la tête entre deux planches_

_Et deux mâchoires bien cimentées_

_Que la petite dame toute blanche_

_Que l'on a tout endimanchée_

Il détestait ce monde comme il détestait l'enfer. Sa seule consolation était que son amour n'y retournerait pas. Elysion, il l'attendrait là bas. Mais l'attendrait il longtemps? N'allait il pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre en attendant? Aphrodite chassa cette idée de sa tête, Angelo l'aimait, lui et personne d'autre. Il l'attendrait jusqu'à la fin des temps s'il le fallait, et tout ça en restant aussi fidèle qu'un St Bernard. Et lui, il mourrait vierge, il serait aussi fidèle qu'on pouvait l'être.

_Avant de la mettre dans son trou _

_Et de l'ensevelir de cette terre_

_Dont elle doit la qualité première _

_A son irréprochable époux_

- « Et maintenant, Shura? Qu'est ce que je dois faire? Je suis vraiment obligé de continuer... tout seul. »

_Et c'est la tête sous une pierre _

_Et le dos rongé jusqu'à l'os_

_Qu'elle laisse son bon mari faire_

_l'éloge de leurs si justes noces_

- « Si tu te suicides tu ne le rejoindras pas, Aphrodite, le mieux c'est de continuer en se disant que tu finiras par le retrouver, et que tu as le temps pour ça. »

_Et de leur inachevé mariage_

_Pour lequel maintes villageoises_

_Postulent le feu au corsage_

_Et le beau Minos en extase_

- « Je meurs déjà de chagrin, à quoi bon prolonger cette « non-vie », Shura? Si je ne peux pas me tuer... personne ne voudra le faire à ma place... »

_Bien entendu il la louange _

_Sa belle morte bien aimé _

_Depuis qu'elle s'est changée en ange _

_Et en vitesse, et en fumée_

- « Tu trouveras le bonheur avec quelqu'un d'autre, Aphrodite, et puis tu n'es pas seul, je suis là, je t'aiderai. »

_Jamais personne ne saura _

_Que leur amour battait de l'aile_

_La morte est sauvée par le ciel_

_Le veuf est sauvé par le glas._

Il posa pour la troisième fois la main sur l'épaule d'Aphrodite qui ne se déroba pas cette fois. Le poisson se contenta de renifler discrètement puis essuyer ses yeux douloureux avec la manche ornée de dentelles et de froufrous de son chemisier d'ébène, avant de suivre son ami en direction des temples du zodiaque. Arrivés au premier temple Aphrodite se retourna vers le cimetière pour le regarder une dernière fois avant qu'il ne disparaisse de sa vue dans le tournant des maisons. Shura le reprit par la main et ils montèrent les marches en silence. Aphrodite s'arrêta de nouveau, devant le temple du cancer cette fois, et Shura tenta de nouveau de le faire reprendre sa route. Mais loin d'être assez abattu pour se laisser dicter sa conduite, il entra dans le quatrième temple, se dirigea jusqu'à la chambre et s'allongea sur le lit dont les draps avaient été changés plutôt.. Shura s'approcha doucement de lui avec l'intention de venir se coucher à ses côtés.

- « Rentre chez toi Shura, j'ai envie de rester ici... peut être que demain je me rendrai compte que tout ça n'est qu'un rêve, peut être qu'il sera toujours là... »

- « Tu ne veux pas que je reste un peu avec toi? Histoire de te sentir moins seul? »

- « Je suis seul Shura... Laisse moi, s'il te plait... »

Shura quitta le temple du cancer, se disant qu'il lui faudrait être patient s'il voulait qu'un jour Aphrodite oublie son Angelo, qu'il avait tant aimé.


	3. Sont les plus bléssés par leurs épines

**Nom de la fic : **

La mort amoureuse

**Chapitre :**

Sont les plus touchés par leurs épines

**Couples :**

Dm/Aphrodite

**Disclamer :**

Ces personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Ce chapitre est évidemment lui aussi dédié à Dark Polaris comme les précédents Joyeux noël darkie

**Chapitre III :**_ ... sont les plus touchés par leurs épines._

Un homme à l'allure féminine s'avançait comme chaque matin depuis bien des jours, des semaines et des mois vers une tombe déjà merveilleusement bien fleurie. L'homme était vêtu de noir, on ne voyait d'autre chair que celle de son visage car il portait un col roulé, des manches longues qui rejoignaient des gants de coton, un pantalon et des bottes. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une grande tresse bleu ciel qui lui tombait sur la poitrine, et dont les mèches étaient entremêlées de rubans de satin d'un noir brillant. Son sourire rassemblait tristesse et tendresse et ses yeux semblaient constamment embué de larmes, mais ses traits n'en étaient que magnifiés.

Le deuil et la tristesse allaient bien à Aphrodite des poissons qui venait chaque matin fleurir la tombe de son aimé Angelo avant que le soleil ne se lève. Tous s'accordaient à dire que sa conduite était exemplaire et qu'il s'était bien remis de la mort du chevalier du cancer. Aphrodite n'avait pas touché quelqu'un depuis l'enterrement du gardien de la quatrième maison, en effet, depuis le soir où la cérémonie avait eut lieu, le poisson avait refusé que quiconque le touche, il ne fit pas même exception pour Shura.

Personne, donc, n'avait vraiment eu de contact avec Aphrodite des poissons et cela depuis plus de cinq ans à présent. Celui-ci vivait à l'écart des autres, s'entraînait seul, ne revêtait plus son armure si ce n'était pas strictement nécessaire. Ses roses étaient plus belles que jamais, comme sa beauté, elles étaient embellies par son profond chagrin. Il continuait de vivre dans la seule attente de mourir. Il voulait simplement rejoindre son aimé et il était prêt à attendre toute sa vie pour cela. Il avait renoncé à chercher le tueur d'Angelo après quelques semaines seulement car cela l'obligeait à partir loin de la tombe qu'il avait décidé d'embellir chaque jour.

- « Bonjour mon amour, je vais changer les roses blanches pour des rouges aujourd'hui, Elles commencent à m'épuiser, je n'en peux plus de les nourrir de mon sang. Je vais remettre les rouges le temps de me rétablir complètement et ensuite je remettrai des blanches. » (question en passant vu que je connais mal l'univers de saint seya : t'es sûre qu'il n'y a pas d'inversion dans les couleurs ?)

Il parlait souvent à son ange de la sorte même s'il savait très bien qu'il ne lui répondrait pas. Il se sentait soulagé de pouvoir se tenir près de lui et cela lui redonnait un sourire tendre qu'il perdait chaque fois qu'il quittait la tombe pour aller s'entraîner.

- « Tu sais, j'ai rangé mon débarras hier soir et j'ai retrouvé de vieux papiers qu'on s'envoyait quand on était en réunion avec le pope et qu'on ne pouvait pas parler à voix basse sans se faire disputer. » dit il en commençant à retirer des roses sanguinaires « On faisait semblant de prendre des notes, mais en fait on était en grande conversation sur des sujets qui n'avaient pas vraiment d'intérêt. J'ai relu tous ces papiers et ... » Il tira un bon coup sur une rose qui avait du mal à sortir de terre. « ... et j'ai retrouvé quelque chose qui m'a un peu surpris. Tu disais que les cheveux courts m'iraient bien mieux que ma tignasse tombant jusqu'à ma taille... au fond tu n'avais peut être pas tort. Je vais réfléchir à me les faire couper, mais reste à savoir comment je vais me les faire raccourcir. Peut être une coupe au carré. »

Il sourit joyeusement pour la première fois depuis cinq longues années, et fit se faner les roses sanguinaires d'un geste de la main. Il fit apparaître des roses d'un rouge éclatant qu'il commença à arranger de façon élégante un peu partout sur la tombe jusqu'à ce que les fleurs dessinent un crabe rouge comme s'il avait été cuit.

- « Je vois que ça bosse dur ici... »

- « Oh. Bonjour Shura, ça va ? Tu as bien dormi? »

- « Je t'avoue que je dormirai mieux si tu dormais a mes côtés, Aphy. Je t'ai déjà dit maintes fois comme je t'aime. »

- « Et moi je t'ai dit maintes fois comme je veux rester fidèle à Angelo. Il n'a pas pris ma virginité sur cette terre, il en avait pourtant le droit, il a emporté ce droit avec lui, s'il veut la prendre alors il la prendra quand je le rejoindrai. »

- « Qui te dit que ça l'intéresse? »

- « Tu connais des gens qui s'aiment et qui refusent de se faire l'amour toi? »

- « Non... mais... Non, tu as raison. »

Shura avait tout essayé durant ces cinq années pour séduire Aphrodite mais ce dernier restait complètement indifférent à ses efforts, Angelo par-ci, Angelo par-là... Son meurtre n'avait servi à rien, le capricorne avait tué son meilleur ami pour faire du mal à l'homme qu'il aimait. En désespoir de cause, il lui avait dit clairement ses sentiments il y avait deux ans de cela. Rien n'avait porté ses fruits, même séparés par la mort, le lien qui les unissait refusait de se rompre, même au trente-sixième dessous, le cancer continuait de nuire aux projets du onzième gardien. Ça devait se finir!

- « Aphrodite... que dirais-tu si je t'annonçais soudainement que pendant ces cinq ans je connaissais le nom du meurtrier d'Angelo mais que j'avais peur de te dire quoi que ce soit? »

- « Si j'ai arrêté de chercher un coupable, Shura, ce n'est pas parce que je ne voulais plus m'éloigner de la tombe de mon amant... mais parce que je l'ai trouvé et que je voulais qu'il se dénonce de lui-même. »

- « Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup que tu saches avec exactitude qui est le meurtrier de ton amant... » Sa voix tremblait.

- « Figure-toi que si. Je sais pertinemment qui est cette personne et je sais pourquoi elle l'a tué. Je sais aussi que le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort d'Angelo c'est elle qui a profané sa tombe. Je sais également que c'est elle qui a ramené le cercueil de chêne avec sa dépouille au sanctuaire par remords. Je sais que cette personne me désire et me veut plus que tout et qu'elle a tué Angelo pour me manipuler et s'attirer mes bonnes grâces. Je sais aussi que si je pouvais prouver tout ce que j'avance cette personne reposerait déjà près du corps d'Angelo... ou non... le plus loin possible du corps d'Angelo! » La voix d'Aphrodite tremblait de colère.

- « Et d'après toi... qui est cette personne? »

- « C'est toi. »

Aphrodite ne s'était pas retourné durant tout le temps où il avait parlé, il savait ce qui l'attendait pour avoir découvert cela et l'avoir caché durant tant de temps. Shura s'approchait de lui doucement.

- « Est ce qu'il a ... souffert? »

La question était puérile mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la poser. Shura répondit que non, d'un ton morne, puis il expliqua ce qui s'était passé, qu'il avait essayé de les séparer en parlant avec Angelo, qu'il l'avait frappé à la nuque et vidé de son sang par la suite. Aphrodite pleurait silencieusement et regarda l'ombre de Shura lever lentement le bras, il ferma les yeux. Il avait attendu cinq ans. Le coup s'abattit sur sa nuque à une vitesse prodigieuse et avec une force surhumaine, il eut à peine le temps de le sentir que déjà Angelo le tenait dans ses bras, souriant.


End file.
